The invention relates to a vehicle sliding door actuator, in particular a vehicle sliding door actuator provided with electric drive.
A number of types of sliding door actuators for vehicles are available on the market. In a known embodiment an electric motor is set up in a fixed position in a load compartment of a lorry, and a sliding door is moved between a closed and an open position by means of a chain transmission.
In another known embodiment an electric motor mounted near the upper side of a load compartment drives a shaft extending over the width of the load compartment of the lorry, and said shaft is provided on both ends with gearwheels running in a gear rack track. The electric motor and the shaft extending over the width move through the load compartment in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and drive the sliding door in the process.
In yet another already known embodiment a gear rack track is mounted centrally on the upper side in a load compartment of a vehicle, and an electric motor provided with geared transmission moves along the gear rack track, driving the sliding door in the process.
The existing embodiments are, however, rather difficult to install in a load compartment of a vehicle because they either take up too much space or have to be mounted in places that take up expensive loading space. Furthermore, it has been found that such installations can only be made in such a way that they are unable to meet, for example, climatologic conditions in a load compartment because, for example, the power supply or cables are difficult to make sufficiently insulating.
Furthermore, these known actuators are difficult to install, especially in existing vehicles.